Four Lives: Leonardo
by Alani
Summary: Follow the trials and tribulations of the turtles in their early forties. They are now married with children and life hasn't always been easy. Please read and review! FINISHED!
1. Introduction and Prologue

FOUR LIVES  
  
A/N: This takes place 2012 and the turtles are 41 years old. Because of a new law passed down by the NYC government, mutants are allowed to live amongst humans. Scientists cannot touch the mutants. (this is made up of course)  
  
DISLCAIMER: I don't own them, never will. But I do own their families.   
  
LEONARDO: Married with two sons. When his youngest son Timothy is abducted by the Foot, Leo and his eldest son Zach go on a quest to find him, but what if Timothy doesn't want to be found?  
  
WIFE: Leah Cooper  
  
Zachary: 20 (eldest son)  
  
Timothy 18   
  
RAPHAEL: Raphael's wife is diagnosed with an incurable brain tumour. After she dies, Raphael uncovers a shocking secret about her that will change his life forever.   
  
Wife: Renee Rainer  
  
Megan Rainer: 17  
  
DONATELLO: He's is about to get married for the second time-not if his rebellious teenagers have anything to do with it! Will their malicious plans of sabotage end in tragedy?  
  
FIRST WIFE: Lily Porter  
  
FINACEE: Elizabeth Tipper  
  
Sarah: 16  
  
Jeffrey: 12  
  
MICHAELANGELO: night time robberies are happening all over Darke, his hometown. Mikey joins a street gang who might be involved with the robberies, but what he doesn't know, his eldest son Matthew is leader of the gang. Can Mikey turn his own son in to the police?  
  
WIFE: Maria Blythe  
  
Matthew: 17  
  
Peter and Phoebe: 15 year old twins  
  
Madeline: 10  
  
PROLOUGE  
  
PART ONE: LEONARDO  
  
Leonardo rushed out of the birth room, " It's a boy!" he shouted, " we have another son."  
  
" That's great man," Raphael clapped him on the shoulder, then he turned to his three year old nephew, " You've got a little bro' Zach."  
  
Zach just stared up at him, his finger in his mouth. He didn't really understand what was happening, but he smiled anyway.  
  
His other uncles congratulated their brother on a job well done.  
  
" You better get back to her." Donatello advised him.  
  
" Because Leah got to chose Zach's name, it's my turn now. But I don't have any idea what to name him yet. Can you guys think of a suitable name and we'll vote on it?" Leo asked them before disappearing back into the birth room.  
  
Raph rolled his eyes. " He's a 22 year old father and he's still bossing us around."   
  
" Come on Raph, he's just excited." Don answered, " now let's think. What would be a good name for the little one?" he reached down and picked up Zach to hug him.   
  
" What about John? After Leah's father." Raphael suggested after a moment's silence.  
  
Mike made a face, " Do you know how many John's are out there? Let's think of something not so common."  
  
" I've always liked the name Matthew." Don said, " and Jeffrey."  
  
" Why don't we save them for our future sons?" Raph countered.  
  
" Good idea Raph…how about Timothy?"  
  
" Timothy Cooper?" Don tried it out, " I like it!" because the turtles didn't have a last name, Leah and Leo had decided to use Leah's last name for their children.   
  
Twenty minutes later, Leah and the newborn were transferred to the maternity ward and Leah fell asleep straight away.  
  
The new father, uncles and nephew crowded around the nursery to have their first look at Timothy Cooper.  
  
" He looks just like Leah," Don commented after awhile.  
  
" Do you like the name we picked out?" Mike asked Leo.  
  
" It's perfect guys, thanks." Leo beamed at them.  
  
" Tonight I'm shouting us all beers to toast the little guy." Raph decided, " be at my place by eight."  
  
" Raph shouting beers? Yo should have kids more often Leo!" Mike joked and Raph punched him in the arm, but he was smiling too.   
  
Eighteen years later, Leo opened his eyes and stretched. He'd been dreaming about the day Tim was born. It had been such a happy occasion and he figured Tim was going to be a happy child. After all, his older brother Zach was.  
  
Every kid is different and I was foolish enough to think Tim was going to be like Zach.   
  
Leo wondered through the house, tidying things up, waiting for his eighteen year old son to arrive him from school. Tim was in Twelfth grade and was going to graduate in about two months time-that is, if he didn't get suspended again.  
  
Where did I go wrong? He wondered. 


	2. Timothy

CHAPTER ONE  
  
Upper West Side  
  
Manhattan  
  
Zachary took in the day's mail into the kitchen. He sorted them out in piles: bills for his parents, personal letters for himself and a couple for Tim.   
  
He sat down at the table and began opening his mail. He heard someone enter the kitchen, but he was to engrossed in the letter to even look up.  
  
" Hi there son," it was his father. Zach glanced up briefly to smile hello. Leonardo looked hot and sweaty, probably just finished exercising at the gym. Even at 41, Leo was extremely fit, was able to keep most of his bulging muscles from his teen years. He still wore the blue bandanna and used his ancient katanas while practising. The only differences was now, he was getting crows feet at the corner of his dark eyes and his forehead creased with worry lines.   
  
" Only bills," Leo said with a sigh as he rifled through his own mail.   
  
" Even Tim got mail." Zach pointed out with a smile.  
  
" Hmmm…its from the school." Leo picked up one envelope, " I hope its not bad news."  
  
" It might be about the upcoming graduation," Zachary suggested lamely.   
  
Leo made a face, " Whenever we get something from the school, its always bad news." He pulled a bottle of water from the fridge, " I'll be in the bedroom if you want me for anything."  
  
" What time is Mom coming home?" Zach wanted to know.  
  
" She has another late shift at the hospital, so I suspect around eleven or midnight. She told me to order takeaway for you boys."  
  
" Takeaway is not healthy." Zach reminded his dad. Like his dad, Zach was a fitness and health food 'freak' (as Tim called them).   
  
" I know. I'll knock up some good old stir fry later." Leo ruffled his son's jet-black hair-the same colour as Leah's.  
  
Leo went upstairs to his bedroom. He took his time going up the stairs so he could look around. He, Leah and his two sons lived in a modest, two-storey home filled with antique furniture (Leah loved that kind of stuff) and state of the art electronics-thanks to Leo's millionaire brother Donatello. Donny has his own brand of electronic products-mini disc players, hi-fi systems, and the works. Don owned his own company called Splintronics, named after their father Splinter, who died when they were in their thirties. Don had shared his millions with his family so that they could live without having to worry about money.  
  
Despite Don's generosity, Leo still preferred to work for his money. He was a gym instructor at their local gym and strived to be owner one day. Leah was a nurse at New York General Hospital and often did late shifts. She never worked in the weekends; she preferred to spend them with her family.   
  
Leo went into the bedroom and picked up the framed photo of his family. There was Leah, looking gorgeous as always with her long black hair and sparkling green eyes. Standing beside her was Leo. Sitting in front of them was twenty-year-old Zach, looking the very image of his mother. Sitting beside him was sixteen year old Tim-who had also inherited their mother's looks.  
  
Looking at their smiling faces, you would think they were the perfect family. However, they were not. Tim was forever getting into trouble and Leo was almost at his wit's end. Thank goodness, for exercising-it set his mind straight.   
  
Leo went into the on-suite bathroom to have a shower. He let the hot water flow over his aching body as he closed his eyes…  
  
Leo sat at the kitchen table, holding a sheet of paper in his hand. His other hand was clenched in a tight fist and it was lucky he alone now. He was angry-so angry he could have hit someone.  
  
He took several deep breaths and it calmed him somewhat. He stood up and went to make himself some green tea. It always relaxed him.  
  
As he filled the teapot with water, he smiled grimly to himself. Splinter had loved green tea-and sushi. It had been years since Splinter died, but Leo still missed him. He poured himself a mug of tea and sat down at the table again. His anger was melting, he felt calmer.  
  
The door opened and in walked Timothy, looking as angry as Leo had felt. He slammed the door shut and threw his backpack down on the floor.  
  
" Pick that up!" Leo commanded him. Tim ignored his father and rummaged through the refrigerator.  
  
" Nothing but health shit. Don't we ever have any good stuff around here?" Tim complained but pulled out a can of Diet Coke.   
  
" I don't like the language you are using," Leo told his son, " Pick your bag up. We have something to discuss."  
  
Tim sighed loudly and snatched his bag and placed it on the chair next to Leo,   
  
" Whatever it is, can't it wait?"  
  
" No it can't. What did you do to get yourself suspended?"   
  
Tim glanced his father; " it wasn't fair," he said, " Kicking me out of school."  
  
" What did you do?" Leo asked again.  
  
Tim kicked at the table, " They caught me smoking in the boy's bathroom." He mumbled his eyes downcast.   
  
" Smoking!" Leo bellowed, making Tim jump, " Since when did you smoke?" Don't you know that smoking is bad for you?"  
  
" Its done nothing to me so far," Tim pointed out.  
  
" That is not the point." Leo sighed heavily, " Your mother will be devastated. I have to think about what kind of punishment you will have. O to your room and stay there til I come get you."  
  
Tim glanced at his father. His father was angry-real angry. He knew it had been risky, but his friends pressured him to do it. He grabbed his backpack and trudged out of the kitchen and upstairs.  
  
Leo sighed again. Suspended! Caught while smoking! Where did he get the smokes anyway? Moreover, how did he get them? He was only sixteen.  
  
And I thought I was a good father. Leo thought closing his eyes. Somewhere along the line, I lost Tim. How do I get him back?  
  
The water had gotten cold. Leo climbed out of the shower and wrapped a fluffy red towel around his ample waist. He shuffled back into the bedroom and sat down on the bed.  
  
Tim was suspended a year ago for three weeks. The school had not liked it when Tim returned but they had no choice.   
  
Let's hope Tim can through the last two months trouble-free. Leo hoped. 


	3. Troubled Tim

CHAPTER TWO  
  
Timothy opened the door to his room quietly, because it had a tendency to squeak in the cold weather. He closed it behind him and tiptoed down the stairs. He was planning to sneak out to join his friends at the old, deserted warehouse near the docks, for a few drinks.   
  
Tim went into the garage to collect his six-pack of beer he had bought that afternoon-with his fake id.   
  
He walked down the street, smiling to himself. His parents were so dense! They were lying in bed, thinking their baby son was keeping out of trouble…well, they thought wrong. Tim was not going to change his image just because graduation was two months away.   
  
He arrived at the docks, five minutes early. Steve Hart was already there talking to the two girls who usually hang around the group. Their names were Melissa Clancy and Olivia Morris. They were quite pretty girls, but Tim thought of them as sisters since they have known each other since the eighth grade.   
  
" Hey Tim," Steve greeted him, " I see you bought the booze."  
  
" I told you I would." Tim answered and handed him one, " you girls want?"  
  
Melissa made a face and flipped her long red hair over her shoulders, " No thanks. Jake's coming with some red wine for us."  
  
Tim made a face back. He hated wine, it was for sissies. He opened the can of beer and took a long gulp and glanced down at his watch. It was nearly eleven-thirty and the get together was going to last for an hour.  
  
Soon, four others arrived, Jake Collins, Terry Stamp, Bryan Faulkner and the 'leader' of the group William Forte.   
  
" There should be more girls in the group," Melissa complained, " because all guys talk about is sports and electronics. It's so boring."  
  
" No one said you had to come," William pointed out, " but we enjoy female company, don't we guys?"  
  
Tim suddenly felt uneasy. William had that look in his dark eyes-the look that told everyone he wanted a girl tonight.   
  
Melissa glanced over at Olivia, " We're going home," she declared, " It's getting too cold anyway."  
  
" Wimps," Bryan sneered.  
  
" Don't go, I bought some wine," Jake held up a cask of red wine.  
  
Melissa hesitated, but Olivia spoke first, " We'll stay-only for half an hour though."   
  
" Deal." Jake took out two wine glasses and filled them to the brim with the red wine. Melissa took a careful sip-it didn't seem laced, she so started drinking.   
  
It wasn't long before Tim started feeling tipsy-and drowsy. The beer was making him feel sleepy and clumsy. He had to sit down.  
  
" Can't handle the drink can you?" Bryan asked him, always quick to criticize.   
  
Tim looked up and glared at Bryan. He's never trusted Bryan with his curly black hair and dark eyes. Why did William let him hang with them was beyond him.  
  
Tim stood up carefully and took another can of beer.   
  
" I heard something guys," Olivia hissed suddenly, her eyes wide with alarm.  
  
" Like what?" Tim demanded her, frowning. After a moment's silence, they heard footsteps outside the closed warehouse.  
  
" It's the security guard!" Steve whispered, his face growing pale.  
  
" That's bullshit, this place doesn't have a security guard-there's nothing in here to steal." William waved his hand, unconcerned.  
  
" Let's get out of here," Olivia pleaded, " I'll get into so much trouble if I'm caught." The footsteps were getting louder and whoever was beyond the warehouse door was fiddling with the doorhandle-they had locked it from the inside.  
  
" All right, let's climb through that window, it leads to the back of the warehouse." William decided. Tim glanced over at the window which was about four feet high and big enough for all of them to climb through.  
  
  
  
Tim followed the others and scrambled through the window. The sudden motion had made him dizzy as he fell through the window and landed on the ground in an ungainly heap.  
  
" C'mon!" Steve grabbed his arm and hauled him to his feet. His stomach gave a sickening lurch as he ran after the others.  
  
The intruder had heard them, " Stop you little buggers!" he yelled out to them. Tim glanced over at his shoulder. In the darkness, he could see a shadow of a man wearing a uniform. Tim could see the large lump on the man's back-a shell to be more precise. Tim knew the man was his Uncle Raphael-he happened to be a cop in the NYC Police Department.   
  
If he saw me, I am dead. Tim thought and ran faster. They were running out of the jetty and towards the streets, heading in no particular direction.  
  
The group began to go in their own directions and Tim ran home. He felt the need to vomit-and to pee.   
  
* * *  
  
Tim threw up in the gutter outside their house until there was nothing left in his stomach to throw up. He threw his ripped, messy shirt into the garbage bin and tiptoed back inside-thankfully his parents had not been woken by his retching.   
  
That was a close call. Tim thought going into the bathroom to refresh himself, Did Uncle Raphael see me?   
  
No, he didn't. It was way too dark. I'm safe-for now. Tim thought hopefully.   
  
The next day was Saturday and two of Tim's uncles came to visit-Raphael and Michelangelo. Uncle Mike bought his youngest daughter with him-Madeline and Zach "Mr Perfect" took her to play outside. Tim glanced at Raphael uncertainly and decided to escape to his room.   
  
" Where you going?" Mike asked him, " Why don't you stay and have a drink with us?"   
  
" Uh, I got homework to do and-"  
  
" You have the whole weekend buddy. Sit down and let your mother make you a drink." Raphael insisted, his eyes boring into his.   
  
Tim did as he was told and Leah bought him a glass of 7-Up. Tim had a headache and a soda might help it.   
  
I'm starting to regret last night. He thought to himself as his head pounded unmercifully.   
  
When Leah left the kitchen, his father joined them with a cold beer, " So, how's it going guys?" Leo asked his two brothers.  
  
" Pretty good." Mike answered but Raphael remained silent.  
  
" Raph?"   
  
" Okay I guess."  
  
" Is anything wrong?" Leo asked, " You seem kinda down."  
  
" It's Renee," Raph was referring to his wife, " She's been so tired lately and complaining about headaches. And the other day at work, she blacked out."  
  
" That's not good, has she been to the doctor?"  
  
" No, she reckons she's getting the flu." Raph told them, " but I think it's something more than that."  
  
" You've got to convince her to see a doctor," Leo advised him.  
  
" I'll try, but she's stubborn."  
  
" Sounds like someone we know!" Mike joked, winking at Raph. Tim half-smiled. Uncle Raph was famous for his hot temper and was extremely stubborn-even in his middle-age.   
  
" How's the chef business?" Raph asked Mike, abruptly changing the subject. Mike was a chef and co-manager of a pizza restaurant downtown.   
  
" Good, it's been a little slow of late, so I'm starting to write again."  
  
" That's great, it's been awhile since your last novel."  
  
" I guess so." Mike paused, " we tried to contact Donny, but his daughter told us he's working this weekend."  
  
" Geez, he might as well be married to that stupid laboratory," Raph complained.  
  
" He shared in his millions Raphael," Leo reminded him.  
  
" I know, I know, but he has a family. Family comes first." Raph shot back.   
  
  
  
Tim downed his glass and made a hasty escape. When Raph and Leo fought, they fought. It seemed they hadn't been able to break their habit of disagreeing with each other from their teens.   
  
Family comes first. The words echoed in Tim's head as he went to have a lie down. His own family would never find out about last night. or any other nights he's had…. 


	4. Introducing Dinah Forrester

CHAPTER THREE  
  
THE FOOT HQ  
  
NYC  
  
Dinah Forrester threw the papers to the floor and kicked at the coffee table. She was in the living quarters of the HQ and had just been reading about her great-grandfather's death, which happened way before she even born.  
  
Apparently, four mutant turtles and one giant rat were to blame and no one had ever seen them again since that night. It appeared that they had been in hiding ever since.  
  
" Of course they'd go into hiding, they killed someone." Dinah muttered. Her father had given her the old newspapers clipping at her request. Dinah has been tracing her family roots and her family had originated from Japan.   
  
Dinah had been born in NYC, USA, just after her grandfather died in 1989. She was now 24 and her need for revenge was getting stronger. She had never known her grandfather and because of this, she felt as though her ancestry had been stolen from her.   
  
Those mutant freaks are still living, she thought to herself, and now that mutants can live among the humans, they should not be too hard to find.   
  
However, despite the new law, mutants still prefer to keep themselves hidden from the world, afraid they would end up as guinea pigs-even though scientists are not allowed to touch them.   
  
It seemed the mutants did not trust the humans as much as the humans did not trust the mutants.   
  
If I were a mutant, where would I hide? Dinah wondered as she picked up the scattered papers and placed them back into their folders. The sewers would be a good choice, but she was not going to risk her health by going underground.   
  
Just get your Foot to look for them. That's what they are here for, to help you with the nitty, gritty tasks, Dinah reminded herself. After her father died three years ago, his Foot Clan had been handed down to her-the eldest child. She was now their new Leader. The Foot Clan had been operating under Oruki Saki's family for many generations.   
  
Dinah took out her cell phone and dialled-she was going to call Troy Hart, her right-hand man. He was the Commander of the Foot, the one in charge. She chose him because of his high intelligence, good organisational skills and does not take no for an answer. The rest of the Clan respected Troy too.  
  
Troy was also a married man with three lively sons. Troy had kept his leadership with the Clan a secret from his family-they had no idea. Dinah wanted it that way. His personal life should never overlap his 'business' life with the Clan. His family thought he was a security guard for some big company that often explained his absence after dinnertime.   
  
Troy arrived at the HQ less than ten minutes, thanks to New York's new monorail system.  
  
" Good evening Troy," Dinah greeted the older man cordially, " I trust you had a pleasant evening?"  
  
" Yes I did thanks." Troy's eyes flicked to the folders on the coffee table, " been busy I see?"  
  
" I've been tracing my family history, and it came to my attention that my grandfather was killed-and I quote-in mysterious circumstances. You wouldn't happen to know anything about that would you?"  
  
Troy shook his blonde head, " I don't know much about the Clan, and I really don't."  
  
" The newspapers tell me some four mutant turtles and one giant rat were responsible, but disappeared after his death." Dinah paused and looked at him squarely in the eyes, " I have a task for you troy Hart-a task which must remain secret."  
  
" I'm all ears."  
  
" I want you to find out everything you can about these freaks of nature. Since mutants can live with humans, I figured they would not be too hard to find. Once you've found all four of them-and the rat-you are to tell me straight away."  
  
Troy nodded, " I'll do my best. Do you have any pictures of these mutants?"  
  
Dinah handed him a faded, black and white photograph of the four standing on a rooftop. Barely visible was a giant rat.  
  
" It's not much, but it may help." Dinah said.  
  
" Okay." Troy bowed before heading for the door. Before leaving, he glanced over his shoulder, " by the way, once I find them, what are you planning to do with them?"  
  
" I'm going to kill them." Dinah answered bluntly.   
  
* * *  
  
" Are you sure that you saw him Raph?" Leo asked his brother. It was on the same night and Leo was on the phone with Raph who had given some news about his son-Raph reckoned he saw Tim running away from a warehouse at the docks about midnight.   
  
" I'm almost positive-I know I saw Steven Hart and he and Tim are best buddies aren't they?"  
  
" Well, yes, but that does not mean Tim was there. He was in bed, sleeping last night." Leo protested.  
  
" Look, Leo I know what I saw. Tim was somewhere he was not supposed to be. And when I looked around, I saw empty booze bottles all over the ground. The kids had been drinking."  
  
" That's impossible, Tim is only eighteen."  
  
" Tim had been caught smoking once right? It's only natural for him to take to the drink as well."  
  
" But where would he get the booze?" Leo was in despair. His youngest son was destroying his life.  
  
" I don't know, but I think he might have a fake id." Raph pointed out, " I didn't want to get Tim into trouble, but I felt I had to tell you."  
  
" Thanks…but you're not entirely sure you saw him."  
  
" No, but I'm sure you can get a confession out of him-or Steve." Raph suggested.  
  
" Maybe, but Steve wouldn't not dob his friend in."  
  
" That's true. Listen, I gotta go, I'll call you later."  
  
" Okay, thanks Raph." Leo hung up and walked slowly upstairs. What was Tim doing to himself? First smoking, now the booze.   
  
  
  
Tim was not home, so Leo took the opportunity to have a quick look in his room. As a parent, Leo respected his son's privacy, but this was an emergency.  
  
After a quick check, Leo didn't find anything incriminating. So maybe Raph was wrong, Tim had not been at the warehouse.  
  
God I hope he's wrong, if he's right, I'd never forgive myself… 


	5. Caught!

CHAPTER FOUR  
  
Tim went through Monday without getting into trouble-for once. He figured if he kept his mouth shut, he wouldn't get hassled.  
  
His theory proved right and he was heading for home-on time. No detention.   
  
Uncle Raphael was there, dressed in his uniform, his large shell protruding from it-making him look like a hunchback in uniform. It sometimes embarrassed Tim-to have mutant turtles as Uncles, but for most part, they were all pretty cool Uncles.  
  
" Hey there kid," Uncle Raph greeted him.  
  
" Hi." Tim replied and his father looked surprised.  
  
" You're home early,"  
  
" Yeah well…" Tim shrugged.  
  
" You actually didn't get detention?" Uncle Raph stared at him, half amused.  
  
" No, I don't always get detention," Tim shot back, " Get off my case will ya?"  
  
" Okay, okay, sheesh." Raph rolled his eyes.  
  
" Before you go son, I'd like to have a word with you." Leo said, downing his cup pf green tea.  
  
" What is it this time?" Tim demanded.  
  
" Where were you Saturday night?"  
  
" I was at home, why?"  
  
" Are you sure?" Leo stared at him and Tim glanced over at Raphael, his heart sinking. Raph had seen him that night, he knew it!  
  
" Well, uh-"  
  
" Because your Uncle seems to think he saw you running away from that warehouse at the docks with those friends of yours-and this was around midnight." Leo's eyes looked pleadingly at his son, " Tell me this isn't true Tim."  
  
" Well, um…" Tim was interrupted by his Uncle.  
  
" I found empty booze bottles all over the warehouse floor," Uncle Raph told him, " Tim, don't you that drinking can seriously damage you're health?"  
  
" I only had a few," Tim burst out before he realised what he just said. His face went beet red, " I mean-"  
  
" Timothy Dale Cooper-how could you?" Leo looked at him with utter disappointment, " Being caught smoking is bad enough, but drinking? I have to tell your mother," Leo went on,   
  
" I've never been this disappointed in you."  
  
" Thanks a lot for getting me into trouble!" Tim turned his anger on Uncle Raphael, his dark eyes blazing.   
  
" Listen buddy, I did it for your own good." Raph defended himself.  
  
" I am not your buddy," Tim hissed, " from now on, I'm not speaking to you!" he knew he was sounding childish, but he didn't care. It was Uncle Raph's fault he was in deep trouble.   
  
" Have it your way," Raph shrugged " but one day, you'll thank me."  
  
" As if I would, " Tim snarled.  
  
" That's enough Tim-go to your room," Leo snapped.  
  
" What?" Tim turned to his father, " You can't send to me my room like I'm some five year old. I'm eighteen!"  
  
" Well, you are acting like a child. Go to your room and stay up there til I decided what do with you." Leo ordered.   
  
Tim stormed up the stairs and they heard the door slam loudly. Raph winced, " I've never seen him that angry before."  
  
" I have." Leo assured him, " he hates it when people he likes-and trusts-get him in trouble."  
  
" Maybe I should go up and apologize," Raph said.  
  
" You did the right thing Raph. He might not realize it, but it was for his own good."  
  
" What are we going to do with that kid?" Raph wondered.  
  
* * *  
  
Tim sulked in his room for most of the night, he didn't come down for dinner either. His parents had grounded him for three weeks, he wasn't allowed to do anything.  
  
I am eighteen years old, too old to get grounded! He thought to himself darkly. Zach never gets grounded. He's so perfect he makes me want to throw up. He added to himself.  
  
Tim was feeling extra mean tonight, so he went down the hallway to his brother's bedroom. Zach was sitting in his armchair, flipping through a magazine.  
  
" I bet you're happy," Tim said, lounging against the doorjamb.  
  
" About your punishment? No, why should I be?" Zach answered, running a hand through his neatly combed hair.  
  
" You enjoy seeing me getting intro trouble don't ya?" Tim went on, " your life must be so boring."  
  
" It's not boring," Zach's green eyes flashed angrily and Tim smiled. He liked hassling his brother until he got angry.   
  
" Yeah? When was the last time you did something fun with that drippy girlfriend of yours?"  
  
" We went to the movies last night," Zach snapped, " and don't call Diane drippy!"  
  
" Oh c'mon, she's not exactly a supermodel is she?" Tim taunted, referring to a hot-shot supermodel back in his father's time.  
  
" She's just as pretty as a supermodel," Zach defended Diane, " but looks aren't everything Timothy-Diane's got brains as well."  
  
Tim glared darkly at him before leaving the room. On his way back to his own bedroom, a plan formulated in his mind…. 


	6. Brothers at war

CHAPTER FIVE  
  
Tim glanced up and down the hallway before tiptoeing into Zach's impossibly neat bedroom. He looked around, wondering where he was going stash the porno magazines.  
  
I have to hide them so Zach won't find them first and ruin my plan. Tim thought, but it has got to be easy for Mom to find. Then he remembered Zach would not be home unit dinnertime because he had his debating group meetings.  
  
He saw Zach's laundry hamper in the corner of the room and buried the two incriminating magazines underneath his dirty clothes. He smiled grimly to himself before ducking out of the bedroom.  
  
Later that afternoon, Leah arrived home before her husband-for a change. Usually it was the other way 'round.  
  
She found her youngest playing on the Playstation 4 in the family room. Tim has been behaving since he was grounded last night, but Leah wondered how long his good behaviour would last.  
  
" Hello Tim," she greeted her son.  
  
" Hi," Tim grunted, his eyes focused on the big screen TV in front of him,  
  
" Do you need anything?"  
  
" Nope." Tim replied.  
  
" Okay then. I'll be doing a load of laundry."   
  
Leah left the family room and headed upstairs to collect the laundry hampers. She lugged all three to the laundry room and began sorting out the dirty washing.  
  
She did Zach's last and when she took out the pile of clothes, two magazines dropped to the floor. She bent down to pick them up and her eyes went wide with shock. They were porno magazines! Her eldest son was reading porno magazines?  
  
It has to be some mistake. She thought, Zach is a good boy; he does not read trash like this. I will have a talk to him later. She put the magazines aside and continued to sort out the laundry.  
  
That night, Zach and Leo arrived home. Leo went to heat up their dinners while Zach went to say hello to Leah.  
  
" Son, I need to talk to you." Leah replied without returning the hello. She looked serious and worried.  
  
Zach sat down on his parent's bed, " What's wrong Mom?"  
  
Leah reached into the desk and pulled out two magazines.  
  
" What on earth are you doing with these?" she practically threw them at her son. They bounced off his lap and onto the floor.  
  
Zach went pale; they were porno magazines, " Mom…where'd you find these?"  
  
" In your room," Leah answered, " while I was getting the laundry hamper."  
  
" Mom, these aren't mine. I don't know how they ended up in my room." Zach explained.  
  
" I have to show these to your father. "  
  
" Mom, I just told you, they aren't mine!" Zach protested.  
  
" I found them in your room, they can't have walked in there by themselves now, can they? Pornography is strictly off limits in this house. You know that."  
  
" I respect the rules Mom, I follow them. You've got to believe me, they aren't mine." Zach pleaded.   
  
Leah sighed wearily, " I don't know what to believe anymore Zachary, but I did find these in your room and as far as I'm concerned, you're guilty."  
  
" But, I-" Zach stammered.  
  
" Just wait until your father hears about this." Leah said before storming out of the bedroom.  
  
Leo had been just as shocked as Leah was. He turned to his eldest, " Son, why?"  
  
Zach looked at him miserably, " I keep telling you guys, they aren't mine. I never read porno stuff."  
  
Leo glanced over at his wife, " if they aren't yours, whose are they?"  
  
" It could be Tim's," Zach suggested, " he could have planted them in my room instead." He frowned as the realisation dawned on him, " He's always wanted to see me get into trouble."  
  
" That's nonsense, you're just trying to blame Tim-its an easy way out. Well my son, we have no choice but to punish you."  
  
Zach stared at his parents. Nothing he said was going to change their minds. He was just going have to accept his punishment.  
  
If this is how you play dirty Timothy, then the war is on! He told his brother silently. 


	7. Danger

CHAPTER SIX  
  
Tim was surprised when Zach did not confront him about the porno magazines. Why hasn't he said anything? Or maybe he was just biding his time…  
  
Zach's punishment was very light because their parents it was Zach's first. His punishment was to wash both cars and wax, plus pull all the weeds out in the backyard. It was not exactly back-breaking work and Tim felt pissed off that Zach's punishment was light.   
  
Time for round two. Tim thought to himself. He went into his bedroom and glanced out of his window. Zach was washing their father's jeep, in the driveway. Even though it was winter, it was a sunny day but the wind was rather nippy. Zach was bundled up in trousers and a thick woolly sweater.   
  
He pulled out two empty beer cans from his closet and hurried to hide them in Zach's bedroom. He stashed them under the bed and made himself scarce.   
  
An hour later, Zach returned to his room for rest. Washing those cars was no easy task-his parents both had Jeeps.  
  
He lay down on his bed when he remembered something. He jumped up and went to his desk where he had put his mini digital camera, still recording. He stopped the recording mode and went through the menu until he found the movie clip he was searching for. He played it back and smiled to himself. It had worked perfectly and Tim had not noticed a thing.   
  
Zach went down to his knees and peered under his bed. The crushed cans were there and he pulled them out. Tim really knew how to play dirty.   
  
" Mom?" He knocked on his parent's bedroom door. It was Leah's day off and she had been catching on some sleep. Zach found her sitting up in bed reading.  
  
" What is it honey? Have you finished washing the cars?"  
  
" Yes, they are drying now…can I show you something?" he held up his digital camera.  
  
" Certainly," Leah said and Zach joined her on the bed.  
  
" I think Tim planted those magazines but I don't have the evidence to prove it. However, I do have this that happened about an hour ago-when I was outside." Zach played the short clip for his mother. Leah went pale and her lips tightened.  
  
" Beer cans? Where did he get those?" Leah wondered, " Oh Zach, I'm sorry for not believing you. I should have known you wouldn't read any porno magazines. Can you ever forgive me?"  
  
Zach nodded and Leah hugged him, " Tim will have your punishment, if you download the movie onto the computer, you can play it to your dad."  
  
" I don't think so…Tim might find it and delete it. It's best if I kept it on the camera." Zach replied.  
  
" All right then," Leah stretched, " It's time I got out of bed and actually did something."  
  
" You don't have to Mom, it's your day off."  
  
" I really should spend time with you kids," Leah protested.  
  
" Tim and I are both old enough to look after ourselves." Zach reminded her.  
  
" I suppose so. Although when it comes to Tim, I'm not sure of anything."   
  
* * *  
  
Tim's plan backfired on him. He was furious. He stormed about in his room, throwing his clothes around the room, ripping up two textbooks and throwing a photograph of his family out the window. He watched with satisfaction as the wind caught the photo and it disappeared from sight.  
  
He was still angry and he glanced around his room looking for something else to destroy, but his room was a mess. It was as if a tornado had hit it.  
  
He stormed out and headed for Zach's room. Zach had made himself scarce once he had given his father the 'proof' and it was a good thing too or else Tim would have pounded him.  
  
He spied the digital camera sitting on its mini tripod. Tim's eyes narrowed as he snatched it up. He pressed a button and a photo album popped up onto the screen-his incriminating video clip was still on it, so Tim erased it, also erasing Zach's other captured photographs. Everything was gone from the memory.  
  
Tim was very tempted to destroy the camera itself, but refrained himself. It might come in handy for his own personal use-because he did not own a digital camera. His parents had bought him the Playstation instead.   
  
He put the camera back and decided to call Steve. He has not seen his best friend since he was grounded.  
  
Steve invited him over for dinner but Tim had to ask his parents first. At first, they refused.  
  
" You are enough trouble already young man," Leo reminded him.  
  
" It's only dinner and I'll come back home soon after-please?" Tim hated begging, he wanted to get out this house badly.  
  
" All right-just this once. You can go for dinner and be home at ten-if you aren't, you'll be in big trouble."  
  
" I'll be home five minutes before ten," Tim promised, " Thanks guys." He ran upstairs to get his jacket and left the house without a backward glance.  
  
Tim breathed in the night air and it cleared his head-and lungs. It felt so good to be outside. He glanced at his watch; Steve said to be at his house by six pm, no later. Tim had four hours of freedom.  
  
" Hi," Steve greeted his friend, " Come on in."  
  
" What are we having?"  
  
" Seafood lasagne-Dad's specialty." Steve told him and Tim's stomach grumbled. Troy was an excellent cook, much better than his own parents were.  
  
" Great, I'm starving." Tim said gratefully, " I've got four hours of freedom, so do you want to do something after dinner?"  
  
" We could go back to the docks," Steve suggested.  
  
" Nah, that place can get pretty boring." Tim paused, " think of something during dinner."  
  
" Hey, have you heard about the robberies in Darke?" Steve asked him. Darke (pronounced Dark-e) was about twenty minutes out of New York. It was a small, sleepy, seaside town and it is also, where his Uncle Mike and his family lived. Mike used to live in NYC with his brothers, but he and his family opted for a quieter change of lifestyle than the hustle and bustle of NYC. Mike also owned Darke's only pizzeria.   
  
" No, what's happening?" Tim asked, his interest piqued. He always thought Darke was a pretty boring seaside town, where everybody knew everybody else.   
  
" They reckon a street gang from NY is involved," Steve told him importantly,   
  
" Shipment from one warehouse at the Darke docks has been stolen-mostly electronics."   
  
" I wonder if Uncle Don's brands have been nicked." Tim mused.  
  
" It wouldn't matter to him, he'll just build some more. I tell you he's so rich it makes me sick."  
  
" He might even be richer than the President." Tim added.  
  
" Donatello should have become the president." Steve countered.  
  
" A mutant turtle President-that would be a first." Tim shook his head, " it will never happen."  
  
" Why not? The government let the mutants live with humans. They gave them full citizenship," Steve pointed out.   
  
" Let's talk about something else, this is boring," Tim decided. They joined Steve's family for dinner a few minutes later. Steve had two sisters, Stephanie and Tiffany and both were brats as far as Tim was concerned. Tiffany was the bigger brat, always taunting him about his father being a mutant (when Steve's parents weren't around of course). Tim was glad he didn't have any sisters to contend with, just one brother.   
  
After dinner, the boys went to play on Steve's computer-and it just happened to be one of Uncle Donatello's brands.  
  
" This is a way cool computer," Steve said after booting it up, " it's super fast and can hold a lot of memory."  
  
" It's okay, but I've seen better." Tim said, he never thought much of his Uncle Don.   
  
A shadow fell over them and Tim looked up. It was Steve's youngest sister Tiffany.  
  
" How's your creepy father Timmy?" he hated to be called Timmy and she knew it.  
  
" He ain't creepy," Tim, snapped back, " Just different."  
  
" I'd rather die than have a mutant for a father," Tiffany went on, flipping her blonde hair over her shoulder.  
  
" There are other mutants in NY apart from my father and my uncles, so lay off!" Tim barked, " and if my dad ever meets you, he'd have you do twenty flips for calling him and his brothers creeps."  
  
" That's bull, he wouldn't dare." Tiffany's brown eyes flashed, " We humans are far more superior than the mutants. And tell your dad never to forget it!" she stormed off then and Tim glared hotly after her.  
  
" Never mind her, she just doesn't understand why mutants are even allowed to live with the humans. She thinks they are diseased or something."  
  
" Well, she's wrong! Dad and I don't get along sometimes, but he's just as human as we are." Tim declared.  
  
" Don't I know it." Steve said.  
  
* * *  
  
Troy was standing in the doorway and frowned thoughtfully. He had heard the exchange between Tim and his daughter. He did not share his daughter's views about the mutants but this was the first time he's about Tim's father. Troy has only spoke to Tim's father over the phone, he has never actually met him because Tim was quite private about his family and now he knew why-Tim's father was a mutant!  
  
What kind of mutant though? Was he one of the turtles Dinah kept harping on about?   
  
" Tim," Troy began as he stepped into the room, " I couldn't' help but overhear what you and Tiffany were saying-"  
  
" Tiff's a brat dad," Steve interrupted, " Can you knock some sense into her? Mutants are here to stay whether she likes it or not."  
  
" I know that son," Troy focused his attention on Tim, " You said your father is a mutant. Not being nosy or anything, but what kind of mutant is he?"  
  
Tim looked uneasy, " Why?"  
  
" I'm just curious that's all." Troy replied shrugging, but he was forming a plan.  
  
" He's a mutant turtle." Tim said embarrassed, " my father is a mutant turtle okay?"  
  
" What's his name again?" Troy asked.   
  
" Leonardo."  
  
* * *  
  
Tim walked home by himself since Steve only lived a block away. He took his time, enjoying the short burst of freedom.  
  
He heard footsteps behind him and he glanced over his shoulder, " Who's there?" he called out, but there was no answering reply.  
  
Shrugging, he continued and neared an alleyway, stuck between two townhouses. The alleyway was a short cut that lead him to his own street-he had to jump a fence, but it wasn't too high.  
  
He did not usually venture into the alleyway because it was home to some homeless drunks, but he decided to risk it anyway.   
  
It was empty and he walked forward, trying to make out the fence. It was so dark, there was no lightning.  
  
He stood still suddenly as he heard those footsteps again. He whirled around,   
  
" Whoever is there, show yourself. I ain't scared!"  
  
Two dark shapes shuffled toward him and he backed up slowly. He was starting to get used to the darkness now and he could see two men in a strange dark uniform.  
  
" Let's get him before he escapes," one of the men whispered and Tim's blood went cold… 


	8. Tim meets Dinah

CHAPTER SEVEN  
  
" It's nearly ten fifteen," Leah told her husband, " I've called Steve's mother, apparently he left around nine fifty."  
  
Leo frowned, " I knew that if we let him breech his punishment, he'd take advantage of it. He's probably around town with Steve."  
  
" Steve isn't with Tim, I already checked," Leah said, " Should we go out to look for him?"  
  
" Steve's house is only a block away, he couldn't have gotten far. You stay here in case he rings and Zach and I will go." Leo decided.   
  
" Be careful." Leah warned him worriedly.  
  
" Honey, I'm a former ninja remember? We'll be fine. I'm more worried about Tim."  
  
Zach put his coat on, scarf and hat. He wasn't too worried yet. Tim was probably out with his other friends; it was too early to get worried.  
  
Leo gave his wife a kiss before he and his son left the house. They walked down the street towards Steve's house, keeping an eye out for Tim.  
  
" I'm going to kill him," Leo muttered, " for making his mother worry."  
  
Zach hesitated, " Tim really might be in trouble dad." He pointed out, " I mean he could have gotten into a fight and is lying unconscious somewhere."  
  
His father didn't answer but he was frowning, " Does Tim ever use that alleyway as a short cut?" he asked, pointing at the alley up ahead.  
  
" Not usually." Zach answered.  
  
" Let's go look," Leo surged forward, for some reason he had a strange feeling about that alleyway and it was not good.  
  
" Tim?" Leo called out once he was in the alleyway, " Are you in here?" he listened for a reply, there was none.  
  
" I bought a flashlight," Zach said and held up a mini flashlight that could easily fit into a pocket. He switched it on and Leo gave him a quick smile.  
  
" At least one of us is thinking clearly, thanks."  
  
" No problem dad," Zach aimed the light towards the end of the alleyway and all they could see was a fence. Leo was disappointed but Zach aimed his flashlight at the ground.  
  
" What's that?" Leo asked suddenly, ' it looks like a wallet." He ran over to pick it up and opened it.  
  
The ID told him it belonged to Tim. His heart sank, Tim never loses things, he was quite careful keeping his wallet on him at all times. He might be a troubled teenager, but Tim was never forgetful or lost things.   
  
" It's Tim's," Leo said in a tight voice, " He's in trouble Zachary, big trouble."  
  
" What do we do now?" Zach asked his father.   
  
Leo had no idea.  
  
* * *  
  
Where am I? Tim's head was hurting as he opened his eyes. He found himself tied up to a bed like a prisoner.   
  
This is not good, he thought as he tried to speak but couldn't. His mouth was gagged by duct tape.  
  
He tried to remember what happened to him, but his mind was a total blank. He door to the room opened and a shadow fell across him.  
  
" Well, well, I see that you are awake."   
  
" Who are you?" Tim asked the stranger.  
  
Dinah moved closer to the bed, " never mind who I am. What's your name young man?"  
  
" Why should I tell you?" Tim snapped.  
  
Dinah paused and stroked her long, jet-black hair. Her dark eyes narrowed at the boy, " Tell me your name." She repeated.  
  
" Timothy Cooper. What am I doing here?"  
  
" My men bought you here because you have some very important information that I must know about."  
  
" I do?"  
  
" Yes, I understand your father is a mutant turtle, is he not?"  
  
Tim hesitated. Despite being angry with his father, he would never put his father's life in danger. Leo was forever telling him living topside with the humans would always be risky because some humans might not like the idea.   
  
" Yes…" he said, " but what has that got to do with me?"  
  
" Plenty…if you tell me where your family lives, I'll let you go."  
  
Tim struggled in his bonds, " I'll never tell. I'm not about to put my family at risk." He told her.  
  
Dinah stared hard at the boy; he was quite determined to protect his family.  
  
" Well, if you are not willing to help me, that I will have to make you tell." Dinah said her face expressionless.  
  
" How? By tickling me?" Tim replied sarcastically.  
  
" By torture. Pure physical torture. You'll be in so much pain I guarantee that you will never be the same again once I've finished with you." 


	9. Tim's torture

CHAPTER EIGHT  
  
Splintronics Labs  
  
21st Avenue  
  
Upper West Side, NY.  
  
Dr. Fiona Wilson poked her head in the Computer Techs Lab and saw Donatello hard at work on one of his computer's.   
  
" Professor?" Fiona stepped into the lab, " There's a phone call for you at the reception."  
  
" Can't you see I'm busy?" Donatello snapped, not looking up from his work.  
  
" It's your brother Leonardo, he says it's an emergency." Fiona added and Donatello looked up with irritation, " This had better be good." He muttered, stalking from his lab. He hated being away from his work and it made him cranky.   
  
He snatched the phone from his secretary's hand, " yes Leo, what is it?" he greeted his brother.  
  
Leonardo ignored his brother's crankiness and got straight to the point,   
  
" Timothy is missing," he told Don, " Mikey and Raph are over here and we need you Don."  
  
Don paused, " How long has he been missing?" he asked Leo.  
  
" For almost five hours. He's been at a friends house for dinner and he was meant to be home by ten pm. It's now nearly two am and we are so worried."  
  
" I'm sure he's gone off with his friends," Don said.  
  
" We've checked, no one has seen him. It's like he's vanished."  
  
" We can't go to the police, they'll just say they can't look for him until he's been missing for 24 hours," Don pointed out.  
  
" That's what Raph said, but if we all get together then we can search for him ourselves."  
  
" Leo…I'm right in the middle of something," Don hedged.  
  
" Tim is your nephew. Your family should always come first Donatello. You can give up a few hours of your time." Leo snapped at him.  
  
" Oh, and another thing, we found Tim's wallet and he never leaves it behind. We fear he's been abducted."   
  
Don sighed, " All right, I'll be there."  
  
Don said goodbye and replaced the receiver. He went to his office, shrugged off his white lab coat, and put on his tweed jacket and cap.   
  
" Fiona I have to go, it's a family emergency," he told his Computer Technician.  
  
" Okay Donatello, I hope everything is okay," Fiona looked over at him in concern.  
  
" Tell the secretary she can go home and you can too." Don smiled at her.  
  
" Thanks." Fiona smiled back tiredly and Don practically ran out of the five-floor building and out onto the street. He hailed a taxi to his brother's house. He knew Tim was a troubled teenager and was probably hiding out somewhere not giving a second thought to how his parents will feel.   
  
I better not be wasting my time. Don thought as the taxi pulled outside Leo's house. He paid the driver, went up to the front door, and let himself in.  
  
Leo, Mike, Raph. Leah and Zachary were seated at the kitchen table, arguing. Raph was wearing his uniform and Mike's chef apron was flung over a chair. It seemed they had both been called from work.  
  
" What's going on here?" Don asked walking up to the table.  
  
" Oh, Donny, you're here. Great." Leo answered, " Pull up a chair. We're having a discussion."  
  
" An argument you mean," Mikey corrected him and faced his other brother, " Leo and Raph kept arguing that the police should be involved, and Raph says they can't do anything until Tim has been missing for 24 hours. In my opinion, that rule blows."  
  
" It does blow," Leo agreed, " and we certainly don' t need the cops. Now that we are all here, let's go."  
  
" I hope you find my son," Leah said to her husband and brother-in-laws. Her face was white and her eyes were red from crying, " He's only a baby."  
  
" We'll find him sweetie," Leo assured her giving her a hug, " We'll bring him home."  
  
  
  
* * *  
  
Dinah ignored the boy's protests as she hooked up the electrodes to his head. Once that was done, she sat down on the chair next to the machine that will give him painful electric shocks,   
  
" Now, every time you say the wrong thing, you will feel an electric shock-it will travel up your body and believe me, it won't be pleasant."   
  
Tim looked at the complicated machine and wondered if torture was worth protecting his family.  
  
Yes it is, if you don't protect them, there won't be anymore family and you'll become an orphan. Do you really want that? He asked himself and he sighed.  
  
" Where does your father live?" Dinah asked him patiently.  
  
" I can't tell you." Tim answered and he jumped as an electric shock raced up his arm and torso. It felt like someone was stabbing him with a thousand needles. He gritted his teeth but did not yell out. He didn't want to give Dinah the satisfaction of seeing him scream in pain.  
  
" All right then," Dinah, said, " Are the other three turtles still living?" and Tim did not answer.   
  
After about five electric shocks later, Tim was slumped in the chair unconscious. 


	10. A clue

A/N : this is no light-hearted fic, its kind of on the dark side.  
  
I need ore reviews guys, keep them coming!  
  
Please read Disclaimer in Chapter One.   
  
CHAPTER NINE  
  
Troy was on the phone with Dinah the following morning. Dinah had told him that Tim refused to tell her where his family lived.  
  
" You are closer to the boy than me," Dinah was saying, " Your son is his best friend. Why can't you ask him about Tim's father?"  
  
" Steve is upset about his friend's disappearance, I think he'd be suspicious of me if I asked him a lot of questions about his father."  
  
" Troy, I am your employer. You have to do what I ask you." Dinah snapped before hanging up on him.  
  
Troy replaced the receiver and shook her head. Dinah can be very bitchy if she did not get her way.   
  
He swivelled around in his chair to find his daughter Tiffany standing in the doorway to his office. He tensed, had she heard everything?  
  
" Daddy, I can tell you who Tim's father is," Tiffany said to him.  
  
" Have you been eavesdropping?" Troy asked her sternly and Tiffany paused. She had eavesdropped and knew she would be in trouble, " No…I only just got here." She lied, " but I know who Tim's father is."  
  
" He's a mutant turtle isn't he?" Troy asked her.  
  
" Yes he is. A really creepy mutant! Tim told me ages ago that Leonardo's own father was a rat! Isn't that weird?" Tiffany went on.  
  
Troy wanted to hug her, this information was gold. " Thanks Tiffany."  
  
" Will this help finding Timmy?"  
  
" Yes it will honey," Troy assured her, " and don't worry, you won't get into trouble for telling me. I'll see to that."  
  
" Dad?" Tiffany paused, " Can I have some money?" she smiled sweetly at him.  
  
" Sure, how much?" Troy asked absently.  
  
" About ten dollars."  
  
Troy reached into his pocket and produced his wallet; he did not notice that something had fallen out of his pocket, a piece of cloth.   
  
" Here you go." Troy handed his daughter the ten bucks and she left the room.  
  
He grabbed his phone and quickly dialled Dinah's number.  
  
" Dinah Forrester, this had better be important."  
  
" It's Troy, I have some information for you from an unlikely source."  
  
" What is it?"  
  
" Tim's father is one of the mutant's and that his name is Leonardo. Leonardo's father was a rat-possibly the same rat who killed your grandfather."  
  
" Is the rat still alive?"  
  
" I don't know, but he'd be so old by now, I very much doubt it."  
  
" Thank you, you've done some good work." Dinah said, " I'll interrogate Timothy some more about his father's whereabouts."  
  
Troy did not like the idea of a child getting tortured, " Dinah, you don't need to do that. I already know where they live, Steve goes there all the time and I'm sure I can get the address from him."  
  
" All right, get back to me." Dinah ordered before hanging up.   
  
A few minutes later, once her father had left the office, Tiffany tiptoed back in and picked up the cloth that had fallen out of his pocket. It was a dark red bandanna and had some kind of symbol on it that she did not recognize. She tucked it into her jeans pocket to show her brother.   
  
* * *  
  
  
  
" What do you think it is?" Tiffany asked her brother. He was inspecting the bandanna, " I don't know, I've never seen Dad wear it." He replied.  
  
" Do you think it might be a clue about Tim?" Tiffany asked hopefully. She was starting to feel guilty for exposing Tim's family to her dad and thought helping find Tim will make the guilty feelings go away.   
  
" It might be. I'll go and see Tim's family, they might know."  
  
" Can I come?"  
  
" No, you stay here." He ordered and she pouted.  
  
" I found it, I should get to go."  
  
" Dad might not like you snooping around in his office."   
  
" I wasn't snooping," Tiffany protested.  
  
" Well, its better if you stay here. You shouldn't get involved." Steve put his coat on and stashed the bandanna into a pocket, " don't tell Mom or Dad where I'm going okay?"  
  
" If you don't let me come, I will!" Tiffany threatened.  
  
Steve glared at the brat, " then I'll tell them what you spend your pocket money on," he countered.  
  
Tiffany sighed, she was beaten, " Okay, I'll stay home." She said and walked away, muttering to herself.   
  
Steve headed for Tim's house and knocked on the door. They were still hoMe as Steve went into the kitchen to see all four of the turtles gathered around the table.  
  
" Steve, what's up?" Tim's Uncle Mike greeted him.  
  
Steve paused " I found something at my house that might help you." He told them.  
  
" What is it?" Leo asked him.  
  
Steve pulled out the bandanna and handed it over. When Leo saw the symbol, his face went white.  
  
" What is it Leo?" Raph asked impatiently.  
  
" It's…the symbol." Leo breathed, " the symbol of The Foot Clan."  
  
" What? Are you sure?" Raph snatched it from Leo's hand, " It is the Foot…but what is your dad doing with it?" he asked Steve who shrugged.  
  
" He's involved with the Foot," Leo answered for Steve, " He must a member of the Clan." He glared at the boy, " why didn't you tell us?"  
  
" I didn't know!" Steve burst out, " My dad never told me about it. What is the Foot Clan anyway?"  
  
" The Foot Clan is our enemy." Leo explained, " They've been our enemies since we were fifteen years old. I cannot believe they are still operating."  
  
" I wonder who the leader is." Donatello mused, " Shredder died long ago."  
  
" Shredder?" Steve echoed, " Who is that?"  
  
Don glanced at Leo, " Should we tell him?"  
  
" Sit down Steve, we have a lot to tell you." Leo invited and he did as he was told, " this bandanna might help us find my son. I think the Foot has taken him for some reason."  
  
Steve nodded and Mike was staring at him, " I just had a thought guys. What if Steve's father is the new leader of the Foot Clan?"  
  
" Then we have a new enemy to deal with." Leo declared. 


	11. Troy's secret is revealed

CHAPTER TEN  
  
Steve's head was spinning from the story Leo had just told him. It was unreal, all the good stuff happened way before he was born!  
  
" And now you think my dad is the new leader of the Foot?" Steve was saying to the turtles, " that's…stupid. Dad never keeps secrets from us!"  
  
" Perhaps you don't know your father as well as you thought you did," Don answered. He did not trust this kid.  
  
Steve glared angrily at Don, then shifted his gaze to Leo, " I hope you don't think I have something to do with the Clan as well!"  
  
" Of course not Steve, you are only eighteen." Leo reminded him, " Now that we have some idea of where Tim might be, the question is, what to do next?"  
  
" What does the Foot want with Tim?" Raph wondered, " maybe the new leader kidnapped him to lure us to them."  
  
" Possibly." Leo agreed, " Why would Troy have a vendetta against us?"   
  
" Dad is not the leader," Steve snapped, " go and ask him!"  
  
" Okay, okay, so he's not the leader. But he is involved with my son's kidnapping." Leo argued.  
  
" You should go home Steve and let us figure it out," Mike suggested more gently.  
  
" No," Steve objected, " Tim is my best friend and I'm gonna help!"  
  
" You could get yourself into trouble," Don pointed out.  
  
" I don't care." Steve said, " I have four former ninjas to protect me and one of them is a cop. I'm safe." He paused, " Maybe I can ask Dad about the Foot. He'll have to come clean about it if he doesn't want Mom to know."  
  
" You're going to blackmail him?" Raph asked and Steve nodded.  
  
" I'll show him the bandanna and ask him about it."  
  
" Are you sure?" Leo asked him.  
  
" Dad won't hurt me." Steve was convinced.  
  
" We'll be staking out your house to see what he does once you've confronted him about it. Then if he does take you to the Foot hideout, we will follow you." Leo decided.  
  
Steve nodded. He felt confident about this, he had protection. But a new thought occurred to him-how far would his father go to keep his Foot Clan a secret?  
  
* * *  
  
Raph had the idea of Steve wearing a wire so they could listen in. They had made a quick stop at Raph's police station and equipped Steve with the wires, worn under Steve's shirt and jacket.  
  
" Remember, just act natural." Raph reminded him.  
  
Leo's car was big enough to fit all four turtles plus one teenager. Leah wanted to call Steve's mother to explain but Steve vetoed the idea. His mother would only worry then get angry at his father for keeping such a secret from her and from his own family. Leo drove them to Steve's house and parked the Jeep a few meters from the house.   
  
  
  
Troy was in the kitchen and Steve was relived his mother wasn't around. " Hi dad," Steve greeted him.  
  
" Hi Son," Troy paused, " Where've you been?"  
  
" For a walk," Steve replied, " dad…can I show you something?" he decided to right to the point and get it over with. He felt nervous and wiped his sweating palms on his jeans.   
  
" Sure son," Troy filled a glass with orange juice and looked at his son expectantly.  
  
Troy's face went pale as his son held up his red Foot bandanna. " Where did you find that?" he demanded him.  
  
" In the office."  
  
" You were snooping?" Troy felt enraged as he snatched the bandanna of his son.   
  
" No, it was just lying on the floor. You must have dropped it." Steve watched as his father's face turned from white to red as anger started to build.   
  
" And…I know what you wear it for." Steve added boldly.   
  
" Enlighten me," Troy stared at his son.  
  
" You are involved with the Foot Clan."  
  
" And who told you this?"  
  
" It doesn't matter. You're involved and you know where Tim is!" Steve burst out and his father glared furiously at him. Before Steve could even grasp what was happening, his father's fist lashed out, knocking his son to the floor.  
  
Troy nudged him with his foot-Steve had been knocked unconscious.  
  
I have to do something with him; Troy thought as he picked up his son, he knows about me.   
  
I have to dispose of him, son or no son! 


	12. A Daring plan

CHAPTER ELEVEN  
  
A/N: thanks for the reviews guys…keep them coming!  
  
Leo watched as the door to the house opened and Troy appeared with Steve in his arms. Steve was not moving and he tensed. Had Troy hurt his own son?  
  
" Where is he taking him?" Mike hissed, " it sounded rough in there…  
  
" I don't know Mikey," Leo said, " Just sit tight."  
  
" We have to do something now," Don urged, " Steve's hurt!"  
  
" We have to wait," Leo said, " he might lead us to Tim."   
  
They watched as Troy loaded his son into a white van and closed the door. Then Troy climbed into the drivers seat, backed down the driveway, and roared down the street.  
  
" Let's go!" Mike said and Leo followed the white van.   
  
Hang on Tim…we are coming. Leo thought grimly.  
  
* * *  
  
Tim opened his eyes and groaned. His body ached and so did his head. He felt as if he was hung-over but he knew that was not the case. This was worse, much worse than a hangover.  
  
I cannot believe the bitch had the nerve to electrocute me. Doesn't she know it could have killed me? Tim realised that he was not tied down on the bed. He slowly sat up and experimentally flexed his fingers and rotated his shoulders. Then he stood up carefully and walked over to the door.   
  
" There's no use in trying to escape Timothy," a voice coming out of nowhere told him and he jumped.  
  
" The door is locked. And I'm watching your every move." It was Dinah. Tim looked up to see a small white box with a red light staring at him-the camera with a speakerphone.   
  
" Fuck you," Tim muttered and kicked at the door with his foot.  
  
" Now, now, there is no need to get aggressive," Dinah sounded patronizing and it was infuriating him.   
  
" Let me out of here," Tim growled.  
  
" Not until you tell me where your father lives." Dinah replied.  
  
" Well…at least bring me some food."  
  
" I don't think you deserve that luxury," Dinah said and went quiet after that.  
  
* * *  
  
Dinah watched as Troy practically dumped a teenage boy onto the couch in the living room of the HQ.   
  
" What is this?" she demanded Troy.  
  
" This is my son," Troy announced.  
  
" What is he doing here?"  
  
" He knows about me." Troy told her bluntly, " and I don't know what to do with him. I don't want to hurt him, I've hurt him enough already."  
  
" How much does he know?" Dinah asked him tightly.  
  
" That I'm involved with the Foot and Tim's kidnapping. He doesn't know about you."   
  
" Then you must get rid of him." Dinah said.  
  
Troy looked down at him, " I can't."  
  
" Why not?"  
  
" He's my son. If my wife learns I've done something to him, then she'll most likely divorce me."  
  
" Well, then you have to do something. If the kid squeals to the police about us, that's the end of the Foot."  
  
" I've an idea." Troy said, " We'll make him a part of the Foot Clan. That way he is sworn to secrecy about us.  
  
" That's an idea," Dinah agreed, " and why wouldn't an eighteen year old love to be a part of a Clan?"  
  
" That's what I thought. So we if we make him a member, the secret is safe." Troy felt confident. Steve would not refuse an invitation to join the worlds most elite Clan…would he?  
  
* * *  
  
Tim watched as two Foot soldiers carried an unconscious Steve into the bedroom and dumped him on the huge bed. They left without a word and Tim walked over to his fallen friend/  
  
" Steve? Wake up!" Tim urged then wondered: how on earth Steve got here. Was he trying to rescue him?  
  
Steve stirred slightly but kept his eyes closed. Tim then noticed Steve's left cheek was swollen and bruised and his eye puffy. Someone had clocked him one-just like they did to him.  
  
" Steve?" Tim nudged his friend gently and Steve's eyes fluttered open.  
  
" Huh?"  
  
" It's me, Tim." Tim greeted him and Steve's eyes cleared, " Tim? What am I doing here? What happened?"  
  
" You were captured…just like I was." Tim told his friend, " Can you move?"  
  
" No…my head hurts." Steve mumbled, " I just wanna sleep." His eyes closed again.  
  
" Don't fall asleep, we can get out of here." Tim pleaded.  
  
" Just for a few minutes okay?" Steve replied without opening his eyes.   
  
Tim sighed and watched him sleep. With the two of them together, they could think of someway to get out of this place. If they had to resort to violence, then they had no choice. 


	13. The Rescue

CHAPTER TWELVE  
  
Steve woke up after a few minutes of resting. He found Tim sitting on a chair near the bed, " Tim?"  
  
" Yeah, it's me. How're you feeling?"  
  
Steve rubbed his cheek, " Like I've been hit."  
  
" That's exactly what's happened," Tim told him, " We have to get out of here."  
  
" How?" Steve demanded, " I bet the place is crawling with the Foot."  
  
" The Foot?" Tim repeated, " Who are they?"  
  
" Hasn't your dad told you about them?" Steve asked and Tim shook his head. Steve launched into a story about the turtle's old enemies, the Foot Clan and their leader Oruki Saki, aka Shredder.   
  
" I'm surprised your own dad hasn't told you about his past," Steve concluded.  
  
" Well…Dad and I don't talk much," Tim confided, " and when we do, we always end up fighting."   
  
" We'll get out of here," Steve whispered, " Your dad knows where we are."  
  
" He does?" Tim glanced at the camera warily; its little red light was staring at him.   
  
" I'm wearing a wire," Steve's voice was barely audible, " so he and your uncles should be here soon."  
  
Tim felt a ray of hope, if that was true, then maybe he and Steve did not have do anything at all.  
  
All they had to do was wait.  
  
* * *  
  
" Wait, we can't all go in there," Leo grabbed Raph who was about to lurch out of the jeep. They were parked a few meters down from the warehouse.  
  
" Why not? Safety in numbers Leo." Raph reminded him, " There's probably hundreds of Foot in the place and we're outnumbered."  
  
" If the Leader knows we have arrived to rescue the kids, he might kill them on the spot. I cannot take the chance. I'm going in-alone." Leo opened the door and climbed out of the jeep, " You guys stay here in case I need backup," then he was gone.  
  
Raph cursed, " That stupid…he could get himself into a lot of trouble!" he clenched his fist and pounded it against the dashboard.  
  
" Calm down Raph, Leo's right. If we all go in there, it could be dangerous for the boys," Don spoke up from the back seat.   
  
Raph glared at his brother, " Who asked for your opinion anyway geek boy?"  
  
" Shut up Raph," Mike warned, " You're not making things any easier."   
  
Raph scowled and crossed his arms over his plastron. He was worried about Leo's safety and wondered if he should call for police backup.  
  
" That does it, I'm going after him," Raph opened the door and jumped up. He glared at the two remaining turtles, " You guys better not follow me," and then he disappeared around the corner.  
  
" Even at forty one years old, he's still as stubborn as ever," Don remarked.  
  
" It makes me wonder how Renee and Megan put up with him," Mike agreed, referring to Raph's wife and only daughter. He hoped Raph and Leo will return home to their familles-alive. 


	14. A Bargain

CHAPTER THIRTEEN  
  
Thanks for all the reviews guys!  
  
A/N: Just to clear something up that just occured to me. In this fic, the turtles are now free to walk among the humans but in this chapter Leo is worried about Raph exposing himself. Why? They are in enemy territory and the leader wants the turtles dead. What will happen now? Well, read on!  
  
There was a Foot Soldier, taking up sentry in front of the closed door to the large warehouse. Leo jumped out from behind his hiding place and before the soldier could react, Leo had pummelled him to the ground unconscious. Leo then began taking the soldier's uniform and quickly dressed. The uniform was a little snug around the shell but otherwise it wasn't a bad fit. The Foot Soldier had a bulky frame which helped. Leo used the mask to cover his face then walked into the building to look around.   
  
The interior had been transformed into some kind of headquarters. The room he was standing in was a living room, it had several couches, chairs, a hi fi system, and a big screen TV. The walls had been painted a dark purple and had the familiar symbol of the Foot as well.   
  
He moved quietly, not wanting to draw attention to himself. To the other Foot soldiers, he was a part of them.  
  
He was in the dining area now. It was the biggest room in the building with a long dining table and oak chairs. This room was empty.  
  
Leo went back into the living room and looked out of the window that faced the backyard. About two hundred Foot Soldiers were training and one man was leading them, Troy Hart.  
  
Leo clenched his fist, wanting to smash the window but refrained himself. He decided to go out and join them when a hand grabbed his shoulder.  
  
He whirled around and came face to face with Raphael.  
  
" What the hell are you doing here?" Leo demanded, " and how did you know it was me in uniform?"  
  
" I saw you pummel that Foot Soldier and take the uniform," Raph replied, " I would have done the same thing except there aren't any around at the moment."  
  
" That's because they are outside," Leo said, " You better hide before anyone sees you."  
  
" I'm going to look for the kids," Raph said, " you distract Troy Hart while I look for them on the second floor."  
  
" Sounds like a plan," Leo agreed. Before going outside, he added, " Try not to get caught okay?"   
  
* * *  
  
" You're late," Troy snapped at the Foot Soldier who had emerged from the HQ.  
  
" Sorry," the soldier murmured bowing as he joined the group.  
  
Troy sighed and barked orders at the soldiers. He was in a foul mood that morning. Knowing this own son was in terrible danger he felt helpless and guilty. After all, it was all his fault.  
  
Somehow he had to think of a way to rescue Steve and Tim without putting his job in jeopardy.   
  
He eyed the late Soldier. The Soldier seemed very experience in katas and knew what he was doing. The Soldier was also a little larger than the others.  
  
  
  
" Training is over," he announced then beckoned to the Solider, " You, come here."  
  
The Foot Soldiers left the courtyard and Leo joined Troy. Troy was eyeing him suspiciously.  
  
" You seem very experienced in katas…how long have you been with us?"  
  
" Um…about a year," Leo lied.  
  
Troy stared hard at him before dismissing him. Leo went back into the building and glanced up at the second floor, wondering how Raph was doing. Raph might need a hand, after all,he's exposed. Leo thought before racing up the stairs.   
  
  
  
He found a closed door with the name Dinah Forrester engraved on it. He knocked once and a female voice told him to come in. He was standing inside an office and a beautiful woman was seated at her desk, using a computer. She had long black hair, dark eyes and was olive-skinned.  
  
  
  
" Yes?" she greeted him, " What is it?"  
  
That's when the realization jolted him;he was looking at the leader of the Foot Clan.  
  
" You have something of mine," Leo told her in a low voice, " and I mean to get it back."  
  
" What are you talking about?" Dinah spluttered as Leo shut the door behind him and locked it.  
  
" Who do you think you are ninja? Get out!" she commanded him.  
  
" No," Leo said.  
  
" Then remove your mask~" Dinah snapped.  
  
" I'll be glad to," Leo said and slowly removed is mask to reveal his green face. When Dinah saw who the intruder was, her eyes went wide the colour drained from her face. She was staring at a mutant turtle, one who had killed her grandfather! And she was unprepared.  
  
" You have my son," Leo told her, " Release him."  
  
" Maybe I will…if you agree to a bargain."  
  
" I will not bargain on my son's life," Leo snarled.  
  
" You will give yourself up and I will release your son. Uninjured and alive." 


	15. A Bargain fulfilled

CHAPTER FOURTEEN  
  
Leo stared at the woman, " Before we make the bargain, I want to see my son," he said finally.  
  
Dinah paused, " That can be arranged…but no funny tricks understand? I have hundreds of Foot Soldiers ready to fight and you are outnumbered."  
  
" Agreed," Leo nodded curtly but immediately thought of Raph. He hoped that Raph had found the boys and had taken them…if not, Raph was also in big trouble.   
  
We are former ninjas, and with my two other brothers outside, I am sure we can handle the Foot Soldiers. They have been our enemies for several years and this woman is certainly no Shredder! Leo felt somewhat confident about this. Dinah was a tall woman but did not look strong enough to fight against four former shadow warriors.   
  
" After you," Dinah gestured to the door and Leo left the room. Dinah quickly took something out of her desk drawer and sheathed it before joining her granddad's enemy.  
  
" Let me warn you Leonardo," Dinah said, " You won't be reunited with your son for long," then she lead him down the hall.  
  
Leo followed her. Dinah obviously means to kill him, but why? What was her motive? How did she become leader of the Clan?  
  
Something else occurred to him, how did she know his name?  
  
* * *  
  
Raphael was battling about ten Foot Soldiers outside. When he had checked all the rooms to find no teenage boys, he went outside to explore. He had thought since training session was over, he would be safe with no ninjas around.   
  
The courtyard had seemed empty as he stuck to the shadows. He had not realized he was being followed by a sneaky foot soldier until it was too late. The Foot Soldier had jumped onto his shell and was ready to choke to him to death.  
  
Raph was quick, he had thrown the Foot Soldier to the ground-harder than he had intended because the Foot Soldier was knocked out cold.   
  
  
  
" You call yourselves Ninjas?" he taunted them, " What has that Hart guy been teaching you?"  
  
" A lot more than you know green freak," a voice answered him and Raphael whipped around, furious at the insult.  
  
He was facing Troy Hart.   
  
" And I thought you a skilled ninja…how did you manage to get caught by my Foot Soldiers?" Troy asked him, his dark eyes mocking.  
  
Raph spluttered, but had no answer.   
  
" Ninja, retreat," Troy ordered them, " let me finish this one off myself." He took out a katana blade, identical to Leo's.  
  
" Before we do where are the boys?" Raph demanded him, holding his sais at the ready.  
  
" You think I'm gonna tell you that?"  
  
" My brothers and I followed you. We know that you do not want your family to find out what you have done. Don't you think your wife will be a little bit pissed?"  
  
Troy's face darkened and he scowled, " There's no use in blackmailing me."  
  
" Your leader is occupied at the moment, she won't come to help," Raph told him, " so it's just you and me-plus those men you call Foot Soldiers."  
  
Troy stepped back. He hated these turtles, especially this one. He decided to let the Foot Soldiers wear him out before he battled with this turtle.  
  
" Ninja-attack!" he roared and felt satisfied when the Foot Soldiers surged forward, momentarily catching Raphael off guard….   
  
Dinah unlocked a closed door and Leo held his breath…she opened it and there were the two boys.  
  
  
  
" Dad?" Tim looked up, " Is that really you?" he was sitting in a chair next to the bed. Steve was lying on the bed looking badly beaten, but alive.  
  
" Yes son, it's me," Leo nodded and Tim hesitated before throwing his arms around his father.  
  
" Okay, enough of that." Dinah ordered, " now that you have your sons back, the bargain must be fulfilled."  
  
Leo sighed and stepped back from Tim, " Yes. You are right. Although Steve is a little battered from his father, they seem to be okay-"  
  
" I'm not!" Tim burst out, " That woman-" he was cut short when Dinah shot him a menacing glare.   
  
Leo held out his katanas blades to Dinah, " As long as the boys are taken home, I am yours."  
  
Tim's eyes went wide, " What are you talking about Dad?"  
  
" I made a bargain with your father," Dinah said, " that if I release the two of you, then he gives himself up."  
  
" No Dad!" Tim protested, " You can't do this-"  
  
" I'm sorry son, but it was either your life or mine." 


	16. Leo vs Dinah

CHAPTER FIFTEEN  
  
Don and Mike were waiting inside the Jeep. Don sighed and said:  
  
" It's been half an hour and no sign of them. I hope they are ok."  
  
" Maybe we should go in," Mike suggested, " they could be in trouble for all we know. Ever since Steve disappeared inside that building, we lost the signal from the wire."  
  
Just as Don was deciding on wether or not to go inside, he saw his nephew walk out of the building, helping his friend Steve who was badly bruised.  
  
" Mike, look!" he hissed and Mike's eyes went wide.  
  
" They rescued themselves." Mike whispered. He watched as the boys struggled with the gate and got it open.   
  
Tim saw his father's jeep, he, and Steve hurried over to it.  
  
" Tim!" Don rolled down the window, " How did you two get out?"  
  
" I'm so glad you're here Uncle Donatello…Dad's in trouble!" Tim opened the font door and Steve gratefully climbed in.   
  
" What do you mean?" Don asked him and Tim told him what happened.  
  
" That's just like Leo, sacrificing himself to sae his son's skin," Don looked disgusted and proud at the same time.  
  
Tim hung his head, " I know I've been horrible to him recently and I don't deserve to be rescued, but…while I being tortured I realised I loved my family. Especially Dad and wanted to protect him."  
  
Mike's face went white, " They tortured you? Who did and why?"  
  
" Because I wouldn't tell her where my father lived." Tim whispered.  
  
" Who?" Don demanded, opening the door to the jeep and joining his nephew on the pavement, not caring if he was caught.  
  
" Dinah Forrester, the Leader of the Foot Clan."   
  
" The leader is a woman?" Mike burst out surprised.  
  
" She's no Shredder, but she's mean." Tim told them.  
  
" You know about Shredder?" Don asked him.  
  
" Yeah, Steve told me…he reckons his dad is involved somehow."  
  
" Since you boys are safe, I'm going to help Leo and Raph." Mike declared than paused, " You don't know what happened to Raph do you?"  
  
" I have no idea." Tim replied before climbing into the backseat of the jeep.  
  
" I'm coming with you…Tim can you drive?"  
  
" Sure, got my license last year."  
  
" Good, go home." Don told him abruptly.  
  
" I am not leaving without Dad." Tim said stubbornly.  
  
Don sighed, " All right, but lock the doors okay? Here's the key," he handed Tim the key before he and Mike left to find their brothers.   
  
* * *  
  
" I've been dreaming about this day Leonardo," Dinah purred, " I admit I was unprepared when you came barging into my office, but now…" she trailed off and brandished her own weapon-a large butcher knife.  
  
  
  
Leo almost laughed, " You call that a weapon?" he sniggered.  
  
Dinah glared, " I have more deadly weapons…but this will do for now. I don't plan on killing you straight away."  
  
" You're…not?"  
  
" No, I plan to torture you until you beg for mercy. Then once I have worn you out, then I will kill you." Dinah mustered to the armchair next to the bed his son had once lain on, " Sit."  
  
Leo did as he was told and Dinah bonded him to the chair. She wrapped the bonds around his wrists so tight, his knuckles started going white from lack of circulation.  
  
  
  
" How do you know my name? I don't believe I've told you." Leo asked her.   
  
" I know everything about you Leonardo-and those brothers of yours."  
  
" But why do you want to kill me?"  
  
" Because you killed my grandfather," Dinah straightened up, her eyes darkening.  
  
" Grandfather?" Leo was confused.  
  
" You may remember him-the Shredder."  
  
Leo stared at the woman. This girl was a descendant of the Shredder? 


	17. Raph in trouble

CHAPTER SIXTEEN  
  
" You look shocked," Dinah commented with a satisfied smirk.  
  
" I didn't even know Shredder had a family," Leo murmured, " there was little I knew about him except he was a cold blooded killer." He paused, " I guess it runs in the family." He gave Dinah a pointed look.  
  
Dinah ignored the jibe and brandished her knife again, " now, if you hold really still, it shouldn't hurt."  
  
Leo eyed the blade warily, " What shouldn't hurt?" he demanded and yelped when Dinah nicked him on the arm.   
  
" I told you to stay still," Dinah clucked her tongue as a small drop of blood oozed out from the puncture wound, " now look what you made me do."  
  
Leo steeled himself, this was going to get nasty.  
  
Where was Raph?  
  
  
  
Meanwhile. Mike and Don had gotten inside the building.  
  
  
  
" Maybe we should split up." Mike suggested, " One of us looks for Leo while the other looks for Raph."  
  
" Good idea." Don nodded, " I'll look for Leo and you look for Raph."  
  
" Okay." Mike agreed.  
  
" Be careful Mike," Don whispered before they went their own way.  
  
Don walked up the stairs and watched as his youngest brother explored the first floor. Don wished he had his old bo, but he had stopped using it after he quit being a ninja in his late thirties and concentrated on his job instead.   
  
" Guess I have use my fists if needed," Don glanced at his hands, they didn't look youthful as they once had.   
  
The eight rooms he had looked in were all empty until he came upon the office of Dinah Forrester. He studied the name that was engraved on the door. Dinah. Who was she? How was she involved in the Foot Clan?  
  
He was about to test the doorknob when the air was filled with an agonizing scream that made him jump. It came from beyond the door!  
  
Was that Leo? Don wondered and tried to open the door but found it locked.  
  
Don cursed under his breath. He had no choice but to kick it open. He breathed deeply before letting loose a flying kick that would have made Master Splinter proud.  
  
  
  
" What the hell?" Dinah exclaimed as she saw one of the other mutant turtles standing in the doorway looking pleased with himself.  
  
" Donnie!" Leo blurted out, " Get out of here, she's mad!"  
  
Don rushed into the room, " What has she done to you?" he demanded. There were deep cuts on Leo's arms and a few on his legs. One of his fingers looked broken.  
  
" Who are you?" Don asked the woman, " Why are you torturing my brother?"  
  
" She's Shredder's granddaughter," Leo answered for Dinah between painful gasps.  
  
" Shredder's granddaughter?" Don stared at the black-haired woman and the answers began to fall into place, " You're seeking revenge for your grandfathers death?"  
  
" Well, you must the smart one," Dinah said sarcastically.   
  
Don went over to untie Leo but Dinah stood in his way, " And what do you think you're doing?"  
  
" Freeing him," Don said, " and getting out of this hell-hole." He pushed Dinah so forcefully that she slammed against her desk.  
  
" You arrogant turtle! You two aren't leaving this place, alive." Dinah sneered and rushed forward but Don knocked her backwards and she landed on the floor, out cold.   
  
Raph was tiring but wasn't about to let Hart see that. The Foot Soldiers were relentless.  
  
One had him in a headlock and he was trying to free himself when the Solder's arm went around his neck, squeezing the air out him.  
  
" Raph!" he heard someone shout, " Look out, he's got a-" Raph had no time as Troy ran forward with something in his hand.   
  
Raph felt something stabbing him in the lower ribs, then white-hot pain shot through his body.  
  
Then came blackness. 


	18. EPLIOGUE

EPILOUGE  
  
Troy Hart watched as the turtle slumped to the ground, pressing a hand against his stab wound. Blood seeped through the green fingers and Raph's eyes closed, he was out cold.  
  
At that very moment, Troy heard sirens in the air-police sirens, undoubtedly heading for the HQ.  
  
" Ninja, vanish!" he barked to his Foot Soldiers and they did as they were told. The only two remaining in the courtyard was the injured turtle and Troy Hart.  
  
Or so he had thought, a shadow fell over him and he whirled around to come face to face with another mutant turtle.  
  
" What have you done to my brother?" the turtle hissed, his fists clenching before kneeling down to aid Raphael.  
  
The sirens were closer, Troy knew he must disappear or face being arrested for hurting a mutant-which was against the law.  
  
But what about Dinah? Was she okay or had she been confronted by the other two? If she had, her Foot Soldiers were not around to protect their leader, nor was he was going to stick around either.  
  
Some loyal right-hand man I turned out to be, Troy thought as he ran from the courtyard.   
  
Steve, no matter what happens, I am sorry for what I did to you and I hope you have escaped, Troy thought.  
  
  
  
Don untied the bonds that held Leo to the chair and helped him to stand, " Are you okay Leo?" he asked, noticing the blood was running down his legs and staining the white carpet crimson.   
  
Leo gave him a shaky smile, " I'll be all right, let us get out of here before she wakes up," he nodded to Dinah who was still unconscious on the floor-with her hands tied together.  
  
Don looked troubled, " I hope I didn't actually kill her." He said. Despite being a forme ninja, he has always hated to hurt other human beings, which was why he had chosen the Bo staff as his weapon.  
  
  
  
" Nah, you just gave her a bump on the head," Leo assured his brother, " I just hope the other two are okay."  
  
" I'll get you some medical attention, then I'll go find them." Don paused, " I wonder who called the police?"  
  
Leo shrugged as Don aided Leo down the stairs. The front door burst open and a team of police officers streamed in-Leo recognised some of Raph's colleagues.   
  
" The ambulance is waiting outside," one of the police officers told Leo, " Those cuts looks nasty. Who did this to you?"  
  
" Dinah Forester, she's upstairs." Don answered for his brother, " You'll find her in a room with her name engraved on the door. And the Foot Soldiers are outside with my other brothers."  
  
" Everyone spread out, search the area," the officer in command told the others. Don and Leo walked outside to the ambulance and Don let the paramedics look after his injured brother.  
  
" Uncle Don!" Tim ran towards him, " Is Dad okay?" he glanced into the ambulance to find his father cut up and bruised.  
  
" What did she do to him?" he whispered, his face pale.  
  
" Just a few cuts," Don said, " He'll be all right, he's tough. Who called for help?"  
  
" I did, I used the cell phone I found in the Jeep," Tim replied, " Steve's already been taken to hospital."  
  
" Okay, great." Don said, " I better go find your other uncles," he said before hurrying back into the building.  
  
  
  
What he found in the courtyard shocked him.  
  
Mike was sitting on the ground, cradling Raphael, who was bleeding from a stab wound in his ribs.  
  
" Mikey, what happened?" Don asked him.  
  
" Can't you see what happened?" Mikey snapped at him, " He's been stabbed by Hart-I saw the whole thing. I should have stopped him, its all my fault."  
  
" Its not your fault Mikey. Troy Hart is nothing but a cold-blooded monster just like Dinah Forester. He hurt his own son to save his hide." Don looked around, " Where did he and the ninja go?"   
  
" They vanished," Mike, said, " Where are the medics?" as if on cue, two medics with a stretcher entered the courtyard and began treating Raph's wound before loading him onto the stretcher.  
  
" Where's Leo?" Mike asked Don as they followed the medics to the front of the building.  
  
" Being treated. Dinah tortured him pretty badly," Don informed him.  
  
" And the kids?"  
  
" Tim is fine, Steve's been taken to hospital. They were the ones who called for help."  
  
* * *  
  
It was a couple of days later, Leo and Raph were recovering well from their injuries. They shared the same hospital room and were allowed visitors from their families.  
  
  
  
" Hey Tim!" Raph greeted their latest visitor. Tim had come on his own.  
  
" Um, hi." Tim stood in the doorway, suddenly feeling shy. He did not know why.  
  
" Come in, don't just stand there." Leo invited. He was sitting up in bed flicking through a martial arts magazine.   
  
  
  
Tim entered the room and looked around. There were several bouquets of flowers on the windowsill, some of those helium balloons tied to the beds.   
  
His uncle looked well. He had to have an operation to stop the bleeding and stiches. Tim had been told that if the paramedics had not showed up, it would have been a tragedy.   
  
  
  
" Mom says hi," he told his father, " And Zach sends you this," he gave Leo a get well card, " it's signed by everyone at your gym,"  
  
" That's cool," Leo said after he read it, " I can't wait to get back there. This hospital is driving me crazy. They wake you up in the middle of the night to give you pain killers and after that I can't get to sleep."  
  
" Don't listen to him Tim," Raph said, " He's loving the attention." He smirked at Leo and Tim smiled. His Uncle was definitely on the mend.   
  
" Oh, I got a letter today," Tim said and handed Leo the letter, " It's from Chicago State University  
  
" Chicago State University?" Leo looked puzzled, " Why would they be writing to you?"  
  
Tim blushed, " I got accepted into university dad, I'll start next year…on a scholarship."  
  
  
  
Leo stared at his youngest son in disbelief. He had not known Tim had applied for college, he had thought Tim did not even care! With the all trouble Tim had gotten into in the past year or so, Leo had just assumed college was out of the question.  
  
" Congratulations buddy! Chicago! That's a long way from home," Raph remarked.  
  
" Yes, son, well done! Why didn't you tell me you've applied?"  
  
Tim shrugged, " Because I knew you didn't think I could get into college because of my…past. I applied early last year just in case."  
  
" But why Chicago? Why not New York?"  
  
" I applied for the others, but they did not accept me. So I'm taking this scholarship."   
  
" Well, that's great. What are you going to major in?"  
  
" I don't have to think of that in my first year." Tim told his father.  
  
Leo grinned at his son; Tim was going to be all right-his future looked promising. 


End file.
